


Rowan Is Back

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Children of Eden - book
Genre: This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: So, the group comes up with an idea to get Rowan back.
Kudos: 2





	Rowan Is Back

Lachlan and Ash pulled Rowan out of Lark's head. There was a lot of blood but that's okay. Rowan's back!

To celebrate, the group went to Arby's 

The end.


End file.
